Shattered Glass
by Fragile Memories
Summary: What would happen if Seto were the one involved in the glass cage project?
1. The begining

**I do not own Fragile Dreams, or the characters.**

**That sounds like a pretty good disclaimer to me.**

Chapter 1

Seto had been walking for what seemed like ages. He was tired, but continued on in hopes of finding more survivors. The only  
company he had with him, was Personal Frame, placed securely on his back.

"umm.. PF?" Seto asked rather shyly.  
"Yes?"

"How much longer do you think it will be before we finally meet someone else?"

"Scanning the area... Not to far from our present location lies an abandoned amusement park. There seem to be signs of life there, but there is also danger ahead. Please be careful"

Thinking back about the previous attacks he's encountered since he's started his journey eastward, he was confident that the danger PF was talking about couldn't have been any worse than that. More than once he's been attacked by the same, weird, humanoid things. He wasn't sure what they were, or why they kept attacking.

"You worry to much PF" Seto replied while chuckling quietly.

They continued walking on in silence, it did not take them long to be standing in front of the large gates leading into the abandoned amusement park.

"We've finally made it, it's just like you said! This place is huge! Must have been really fun before it was abandoned!"

Seto exclaimed with excitement in his voice. He stood there in awe taking in the amazing scene standing right in front of him.

Many large rides, some long ones with many curves, going up and down. Another large circular one, that held many compartments on it. None of which looked to be in  
useable condition. All their once shiny metal had become rusted from years of being dormant. Overgrown with weeds, weakening their structure, parts of these astounding machines had even disappeared from the rest of it. What caught Seto off guard was a black haired boy who was standing in the center of this amazement, his arms crossed, and a smug look on his face. Seto had jumped not realizing he had been standing there, or how long he had been standing there.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my park?" The boy commanded.

The sudden harsh tone of his voice startled Seto, and he jumped again. Not sure what to answer he had a hard time finding the words to answer his question with. He stood there with a shocked look on his face, never taking his eyes off of the strange boy standing quite a few feet in front of him.

"Are you deaf? or just stupid? I asked you a question, now answer it" The boy was obviously getting impatient, you could tell by the tone of his voice.

"M-my name is.. S-Seto.." Seto had a worried look on his face as he gave his reply "A-and this is PF" He pointed to the contraption sitting comfortably on his back.

"That is short for Personal Frame, and who are you? You haven't introduced yourself yet."

He seemed as if he hadn't PF's gentle, robotic voice speaking to him. In one swift motion, the mysterious boy jumped and was within inches of Seto's face. Looking him straight in the eyes, Seto felt as if he were examining his every thought. He was quiet for a bit before he finally spoke again, ending the awkward silence.

"And what exactly are you doing in my park?" The boy took as a step back as he spoke folding his arms again. He had a stern look on his face as he waited rather impatiently for the reply.

Seto had also taken a step back and paused before answering his question. "I was trying to find other people.."

"Other people?"

"Yeah! My grandfather said I might find other survivors, he told me to head east... towards a big red tower"

The boy just gave him a strange look, Seto noticed the boy eyeing his necklace suspiciously, he went to grab his necklace in a vain attempt to try and stop the boy's curious staring. Seto had been to slow, in the blink of an eye the other boy had already come and snatched it from around his neck.

"Hey! Give that back! It's mine and it's important to me!" Seto pleaded with the boy to give him his necklace back. To his dismay, the boy did not comply.

"You want it, the come get it!" And with that, he took off.

"What's he doing?" Seto asked PF desperate for an answer.

"It seems as though he just wants to play a game with you." Was her reply hoping to calm the worrying boy down.

"Why would he be playing games now though?!"  
"Well Seto.. it's probably been a long time since he's seen another human, he must have been bored all by himself here." Her voice got quieter "Though I can't help but feel there is something.. off about him.."

"What was that PF?"

"Oh.. its nothing.."

"Well.. if your sure, then lets go find him!"

Seto took off running in the direction he had seen the stranger go in. Hoping that by finding him, he would not only return the necklace, but finally have a decent conversation with him. He got rather curious wondering about the boy, how he came to be in this park of wonders, and if he knew of any other survivors. Which is exactly what Seto had been hoping to find during his travels.

So this is my first fanfiction ever.. that I did on my own.

My sis offered to collaborate with me, but for whatever reason, I decided to fail solo for this time..

Probably could have been better, but I did kind of rush it a bit, was excited to put this up and see how bad I failed.. (or there is the possibility that I didn't, I'm honestly not sure at all)

I don't know when chapter two will be up, I do kind of have idea as to how this will play out, but I'm just not sure of all the in between spots yet.

This was probably kind stupid/cheesy sounding anyway..


	2. Seto's Trinket

Chapter Two

"I can't seem to find him anywhere..."

Seto stopped in front of a large merry-go-round, the old horses faded colors barley stood out against the rustic metal that they stood on. The moon shone brightly above it, giving that small area a dim light that stood out against the worn out ride. Seto stood their admiring the sight in front of him. It was an odd calming feeling, he couldn't even fathom the amount of people that had once enjoyed this once wondrous park. PF then spoke again finally, breaking Seto out of his brief daydream.

"Seto? Shouldn't we be looking for your necklace? You still want it back right?"

"Of course I do! But I've looked everywhere.. I don't even know where to look anymore.."

"hmm... Why don't you continue looking, and I will see if I can come up with anything that may help in your search"

"All right.."

The young boy began walking back in the direction he had originally come from. Once again, his mind wandered away from him, he couldn't stop thinking about the boy, and the life this park once had. Could these two be connected somehow? His thoughts were once again stopped as he tripped over some unseen object and landed with a grunt.

"Seto? Are you all right? How did you not see that in front of you?"

"I'm fine, quite worrying so much" Seto chuckled softly and brought his knees up to his chest, noticing a small scratch on his ankle from the object he tripped over.

"I was just distracted.. I can't even imagine how many people must have visited this place. I wish I could have had a chance to visit a place like this while it was in working condition" This time giving a big smile and laughing out loud.

"Yes, there was a great number of people who have visited here before."

A quick flash appeared in the corner of his eye and caught his attention. He quickly looked up and noticed a figure sitting way up on the Ferris wheel that was not to far in front of him. The boy was unable to tell if that was the person who stole his precious trinket, but he had assumed it was.

"PF, How do I get up there!" He asked in a desperate tone while pointing in the direction that he wished to go.

"There should be a ladder nearby, leading to the top of the roller coaster, it comes close to the Ferris wheel, you should be able to at least be able to get close enough to talk to him from there."

"All right"

Seto took off in the direction PF had said that they ladder would be in. He stopped in front of it, noticing that the roller coaster looked a lot higher up when he got closer to it. With hesitation he began to slowly climb the ladder, reminding himself not to look down. Once he finally reached the top, he stood up looking around him. Everything below him looked like little grains of sand, his stomach turning, hoping that the rusted rails didn't give out on him and send him flying down to his death. He had to admit though, as frightened as half of him was to be up so high, the view from up there was amazing, he felt as though he could see the end of the earth from where he was. PF's gentle voice once again broke his concentration, causing him to stumble a bit, he knelt down to cling to the railing.

"Are you afraid being this high up Seto?"

Seto's face turned a light pinkish color as he admitted "Yeah, kind of.. I'm just worried that the railing will give out while I'm walking on it.. I don't want to fall from this high up.. Was it really that obvious?" He chuckled slightly at that last part

"You have nothing to worry about Seto. The railing seems strong enough to hold your weight."

He smiled slightly, glad to have her reassurance. "Thanks" he began to say quietly "I guess I will start heading towards the Ferris wheel then"

"Just be careful not to lose your footing"

His face turned from one starting to relax, back to frightened "T-That's not helping any! .."

"I apologize, I didn't mean to have worried you"

"I-It's f-fine, but don't worry.. I will be careful"

They then continued on in silence. PF figured it would be better to not say anything and allow him to concentrate on his footing while he was so far up. A few times Seto stumbled a bit due to tripping over some pieces of railing that had been forced upwards. It took Seto a while before he finally was in front of the Ferris wheel, this time he was close enough to make the mysterious figure out. For sure, this figure was the same one that stole his beloved necklace. He stood in silence as he carefully watched the boy play with his necklace. The young boy did not seem to even notice the fact that it could open, something Seto was actually rather thankful for. It seemed as though he was more interested in looking at the shine that was coming off of it from the moon. He had to admit to himself, he could easily figure out why he seemed so entranced by it. There was an odd blueish gray color coming off of it, it made Seto wondered if that was the only reason he took his item. He finally found the courage to say something to the distracted boy.

"H-hey! Can I have my locket back now!"

The boy who had been so hypnotized hadn't even noticed Seto had been standing on the railing the whole time. The sudden sound of his voice startled him, and he fell off from the spot where he had just been sitting on the Ferris wheel. Seto's eyes grew wide and he couldn't find the right words to say, or even if there were right words to say in this situation, nothing he could do could stop his potential friend from falling to his doom. All he managed to do was keep his eyes locked on the other boy as he continued his terrifying journey downwards towards the ground. Without warning, he kicked himself off the structure of the Ferris wheel, and flipped himself over he managed to land on his feet with ease. Seto continued starring in amazement, eyes widened even more as if he just witnessed a once in a lifetime event happen.

PF broke the silence "Seto, there is no way an ordinary human could have done that, they would have broken bones in their body even if they even did manage to land on their feet. I feel there is something odd about him, I want you to be careful if your going to continue hanging around him. Honestly though, I'd prefer you didn't hang around him.."

Seto couldn't find the words to respond to PF's warning, he was still looking down in amazement. Despite her warning, Seto still wanted to become friends with this superhuman boy.

"Seto? .. Seto?"

Seto this time was taken out of his trance of thoughts, he jumped and his foot slipped, he let out a yelp. He felt as though he were in slow motion, and could feel himself falling down, knowing his fate wouldn't be the same as the other boy's had been. Quick reflexes allowed his arms to reach up and grab the ledge before he fell to far down. Every knuckle turned white as he had clung tightly to the railing for dear life.

Down on the ground, the black haired boy watched the events as they played out. He knew he'd regret it if he allowed the other boy, who appeared as though he was at least a year or two younger than him, to fall to his death. There was something about the boy that interested him, whether it be the fact that he had the guts to journey out on his own in search of finding something that he couldn't even prove still existed- other people. Or it could be the fact that in his attempts to intimidate this person who was obviously nothing more than a shy, fearful young boy, hadn't worked. All he was now sure about was that he wasn't about to let this kid die. Knowing the lay out of the park like the back of his hand, he quickly ran to the ladder and began climbing.

Seto began panicking, his mind knowing what to do, but his muscle strength failing to bring himself up. He began breathing heavily, and his heart was pounding so hard he thought it was going to burst out of his chest. Sweat began to trickle down his face, and he was on the verge of tears. His hands getting slippery with sweat, Seto realized it wouldn't be long before he made the long trip down to his death. Still, he clung onto that slippery railing in hopes for a miracle. Realizing that a miracle was highly unlikely he began hearing light clicking, shoes against metal. Surprised he was able to even hear those comforting footsteps over his pounding heart. Just the miracle he had been hoping for he thought. Feeling the metallic railing begin to leave his hands as he heard the footstep coming closer, obviously whoever it was was running towards him in a hurried fashion, hoping he would make it to him before his fingers could no longer feel the now warm metal underneath him.

The metallic surface was still slipping from his grasp has a hand roughly grabbed his wrists and clenched on tightly nearly cutting off circulation to his hands, but Seto didn't care. Comfort had begun to rush through him as soon as he felt the fingers wrap around his thin wrists, grabbing him with a

determination to not let him go.

The older boy yelled down to him "Let go of the railing, and I will pull you up!" The voice was commanding, Seto immediately obeyed, not even thinking twice about it.

There was some grunting as the boy on the railing had begun pulling the scared boy up to safety. Seto had been using his legs, finding footing against the structure to help pull himself up. The two boys fell over with a thud as soon as Seto had been successfully pulled up to the safety of the tracks. Seto shaking, heart still pounding, he tried desperately to catch his breath, unaware he was even  
holding it while struggling to help pull himself up. Seto had been clinging to the railing which his body now rested on, the other boy, just watching him near by, finally stood up and started walking away, Seto took notice and watched him begin to get farther and farther from the spot they had both just been sitting at.

"Do you really want to hang out up here all night?"

Seto gasped a bit, eyes widening again, surprised at the boy's sudden snide remark. He scrambled to get to his feet, still breathing heavily.

In a low tone of voice, PF began speaking again "Seto?"

"H-huh" He had been so worried about falling, that he almost completely forgot about her, his shaky voiced matched the shakiness of his body.

"Are you sure your all right? That must have been quite the traumatic experience"

"I-I'm fine.. It really wasn't that bad" A small chuckle could be heard as the young boy tried to reassure himself that he didn't almost lose his life only moments ago.

"I still don't trust him though."

"He did just save my life, he can't be all that bad if he was willing to do that though.."

"Maybe you have a point Seto.. but please, keep your guard up around him." She knew Seto wouldn't really, he was to young and trusting, even not meeting other people, she could tell that about him. Saying those words made herself feel better at the very least.

"Are you coming or what?!" The other boy was obviously getting impatient again.

Seto started running to catch up to him.

"Seto, you should slow down before you lose your footing again"

The run stopped, he stood there for a second, taking in PF's warning.

"Of course.." and began to walk slower following his savior.

Finally back down on the ground, he suddenly remembered why he was up there again.

"You said you'd give back my necklace- "

"No, I said you'd have to come get it, I never said anything about giving it back" This time the boy's face turned into a confident smirk "Besides.. I dropped it somewhere"

Seto's face had concern written all over it. He really wanted to get his necklace back, and he certainly didn't want this guy to get his hands on what was inside of it. All of the items, as few as there were, Seto had felt were valuable to him. After all, it was the last thing that he got from his grandfather, he must have entrusted it to him for a reason.\

**So I think this probably turned out way better, and longer than chapter one. **  
**I dont really have much to say on it right now though.**


	3. Attack of the Humanoids

Chapter 3

PF began to get rather annoyed. She didn't like Seto trusting someone he knew so little about, for all either of them knew, this boy could be trying to harm them. Seto and this boy had begun walking back towards the main area where all the old, broken down food stalls rested.

"You have yet to tell us your name." PF said rather coldly towards the black haired male. Whether he had just saved Seto's life or not, there was something about him that made her worry. Unable to detect what exactly his intentions were.

The boy stayed silent for about a minute, Seto looking at him, waiting for his answer. Without warning, he jumped up onto a nearby bench were he proceeded to introduce himself in a triumphant manner.

"The names Crow!" He struck a victorious pose as if to emphasize something the other two couldn't understand.

Before anyone could say another word, the ever familiar sound of footsteps coming towards them. Seto knew by the pattern in which they walked, and the speed at which they were going that it could only be one thing.. They were the same humanoid creatures that had attacked him just the day before. Crow seemed unfazed upon seeing these strange creatures. They had tan-ish colored bodies, and had bright red scalps. They appeared to have the doll hinges connecting all their joints, and prevent them from falling off. Perhaps the most unusual thing about them, was these creatures, was the fact that they had the occasional jolt of electricity that would visibly flow through their bodies.

"These friends of yours?"

Seto looked over at Crow like he had lost his mind, what was this guy thinking? The young boy was oblivious to all sarcasm that held firm in Crow's voice as he spoke.

"Better find something to defend yourself with kid"

Crow seemed to unusually calm, but knowing that he was right, and ignoring the fact that he just called him kid, the young brown haired boy scanned the area quickly for something to defend himself with. He found a golf club by a nearby miniature golf course that had been sadly laying there as  
if waiting for some kind stranger to come pick it up again. Seto ran and picked it up, holding the weapon firmly in his hand, the rusted weapon giving everything it had to not fall apart right then and there. With a quick glance over at Crow, he noticed the boy had grabbed nothing to defend himself with. Seto was about to question this boy on about that when a quick cry from PF tore him  
from his thoughts.

"Seto! To your left!"

The boy turned his head quickly to see one of these inhuman creatures coming towards him, lunging at him with his claw like fingers aimed straight for his face. Barley dodging it as the claws lightly slid along his face. Seto lost his balance and hit the ground, kicking up dust as he landed. Just off to the right of him, he could hear the sounds of a fight.

The black haired boy had been having significantly less trouble than his younger, brown haired partner had. He took advantage of his great speed, and attacked swiftly. Throwing a punch here, throwing one on top of another there. Seto swung his golf club with all the force he could to try and keep the human-doll forces from advancing. Off in the distance he saw a familiar gleam, one he knew for sure that it was his necklace. The monster picked it up, and looked directly at Seto, not able to show any emotion on its robotic face, it almost seemed to know the importance the treasure had for Seto. Without giving it a second thought, Seto had charged towards the creature that held his precious necklace captive in a brave attempt to retrieve it once again.

"Seto! What are you doing?! Your going to get yourself hurt!"

"I agree with him for once, Seto, this is reckless, please stop"

Ignoring the warnings of his friends, he continued charging towards his target. With a quick, harsh swing of his golf club allowing a loud whooshing sound to escape from it, he made contact with the head of his desired target. At the same time that the golf club found its way to it's head, the creature shot a jolt of electricity through its body again. The electricity followed up the body of the creature, going along the golf club, and shocking Seto with it. He let a loud cry of pain escape his lips as the electricity kept flowing through him. Crow knew he had to finish up with the creatures that had surrounded himself . He sent a few kicks flying into the humanoids stomachs as they were thrown off balance.

The monster finally relented on the electric attack, knocking Seto to the ground, a few of the monster's friend's had gathered around by now, they had begun clawing, and kicking at the boy clutching his head and curled up as an attempt to protect himself from anymore bodily harm.  
Crow had finally managed break through the monster's that had surrounded him, and began to run as fast as he could towards his fallen new friend. He tackled the one closest to him and knocked him down to the ground. The comrades hadn't taken long to draw their attention to the new threat. As a couple of them went to take out this new target, another one began to pick Seto up off the ground and slung him over his shoulder. The young boy in a lot of pain, and barley conscious, wasn't able to protest about it, ever movement Seto had made shot waves of pain throughout his body. It began to slowly drag Seto away from the rest of the group, and Crow took notice. He also took notice of the fact that these creatures didn't appear as if they were very fast, knowing very well he could use that to his advantage. He had to think of a plan fast in order to save his friend from whatever these things were planning on doing with him.

**So fight scenes aren't exactly easy to put together, hence the lack of detail and fight put into this one. **

**I hope I did well leaving a cliffhanger this time, I want to try and do more foreshadowing too.. let's just wait and see how this all will work out then..**

**Also, wasn't really sure what else to call those things other than humanoid, and creature, monster, and all that. **

**Does anybody actually even like the story so far?**


	4. After battle wounds

Chapter 4  
****************************************************************************************************************************

Thinking quickly, Crow grabbed the rusted out golf club, he managed to jam it threw the torso's of the two creatures still distracting him from, once again, saving Seto's life. Rushing after the one remaining thing that was carrying the child-like teen off, it seemingly had not noticed as Crow drew nearer and nearer to him. In one swift motion, he did a low kick at the monster's ankles, knocking him and Seto to the ground. Seto had landed on his back letting out a groan of pain, he rolled  
over to his side, and tried scooting himself away from the thing that just tried to kidnap him. Neither boy had noticed as another monster had sneakily came up behind Crow, and with a loud crash, a metal object made contact with the side of the boy's head. He grasped the spot where he had just felt the harsh blow, and turned around quickly, ready to pounce on the one responsible for wounding him.

"Crow, my sensors indicate its weak spot is the back of their heads!"

"Gee, you wait till now to tell me that!"

"You could due to lose your rude attitude, it takes time to fully scan a target of its size"

It was true, these humanoids could tower over both Seto, and the taller boy, Crow easily. Crow wasn't intimidated like Seto had been by them as it was. The being still clasped Seto's necklace tightly in it's hand, obviously not willing to let go without a fight, it let out a loud, high pitched screech that sounded something like nails on a chalkboard. Both Seto and Crow had to cover their ears tightly trying to prevent the noise from penetrating their delicate eardrums. PF was not so lucky, she had no  
ears to cover, much less any hands to use to cover them to block out the sound. Without question, the two remaining creatures took off, leaving behind a badly beaten young teen, and one who couldn't figure out why it was Seto and his necklace that they were after.

Before Crow could stand back up to go help his injured friend, he heard a quiet sobbing noise coming from his direction. Seto sat there, crying, and shaking, Crow wasn't sure if he was shaking because he had started crying, or if he was just in that much pain, frightened from the harsh battle the two had just encountered against their will.

"Seto, please stop crying." The ever so gentle voice of PF had tried to soothe the distraught young boy.

"Please don't tell me your crying because you lost that stupid necklace.." Crow hadn't even tried hiding usual rudeness.

"If it's so stupid, then why did you take it!?" Seto's crying eyes had a hint of anger in them looking at the boy now standing over him.

"heh.. You make a way easy target to pick on you know?"

Seto's water marked face just shot the older boy an innocent 'quit picking on me look', Crow only laughed at him not taking Seto seriously at all, and Seto could sense that he hadn't. Crow finally knelt down, and wrapped Seto's arm around his shoulders and grabbed onto his wrist. With his arm that wasn't already occupied, he used to grab around Seto's waist and helped him to stand up. As the young adolescent stood he realized how shaky his entire body felt, and his stomach was churning, he almost  
threw up upon standing, and Crow could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't feeling well. He allowed the boy to lean on him for more support, Crow didn't mind helping the kid out again, he had twice already that day, why not once more?

"Where.. are we .. going?" Seto sounded weak, and out of breath.

"We have to take care of those wounds right? They are bleeding pretty badly"

"That didn't... e-exactly.. answer my q-question.." he replied between breaths.

Crow smirked in response "I know this park like the back of my hand, just trust me"

Seto looked up at his helper with weary eyes, "...ok..."

Much to Seto's surprise PF hadn't said anything about not trusting him on this, and wondered if she was starting to change her mind or just being polite. Crow began leading him towards a small pond within the park. The dim light of the moon shone brightly against the dark water, it made for a very beautiful scene as Seto had thought as they grew closer to the small body of water. They arrived at the pond, and Crow had helped Seto sit on the ground. He quickly looked around and grabbed a large piece of cloth he found not to far from their current location. He dragged it back to where Seto still sat, knees up to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs. Crow had now noticed just how torn apart his clothing had gotten during the fight, the poor kid didn't look like much more than a bloodied mess sitting there.

Crow had began to rip long, large pieces of cloth from the one giant piece. The boy was no doctor, wasn't sure how to deal with human wound's, so he was really just guessing at this point.

"Take off your shirt for a few minutes" He figured he could at least start by cleaning the dried blood, and covering the wounds. That much he could figure out on his own. He unhooked PF from Seto's back, and placed her gently on the ground next to him.

Seto looked startled, still crying, the boy was a sad sight to see right now. He hesitated, really not wanting to undress himself, wounds or not. Reluctantly he gave in. Upon the removal of the piece of clothing revealed two long, rather deep, claw marks left by the menacing monsters. One ran from near the bottom of his rib cage, to around the start of his hip, the other started to the right of it, and went in the opposite direction towards his belly button.

Crow dunked a long piece of cloth into the water. He proceeded to ring out the cloth, and carefully started wiping away the blood from his wounds. The two on his Torso appeared to be the worst of them, so he took care of them first. As soon as the cold, wet cloth made contact with Seto's skin, he winced in pain, a burning sensation run around the wounds and the surrounding area. He swatted Crow's hand, and the cloth away in protest. Not being satisfied with the  
cleaning job, Crow grabbed his wrist and moved him out of the way so he couldn't swat at him anymore. It took another couple of minutes, and a lot more burning pains, Crow was finally satisfied with the cleanliness of the wound, and took the giant cloth again, ripping a large portion of it, enough to wrap around his torso, and tied it tightly around his slim body. Covering that wound successfully, he went on to take care of the rest of the significantly smaller wounds that blanketed his body and covered them with the cloth after cleaning it off in the water. ]

"So.. what is so important about that necklace of yours that gets you all worked up about it? Would you quit crying already.. its starting to drive me insane.."

Crow had eyed the bright blue coat laying on the ground, seeing it stained with blood, he grabbed it and Seto protested him taking it, though it did nothing to sway Crow's thoughts. He brought it to the river, and tried washing some of the blood off. Seto just watched him curiously, wondering  
why the boy who had intimidated him, and stole his prized possession when he had first arrived there, was now suddenly being so kind and caring towards him. Going as far as even taking care of the aftermath of their battle, his wounds were nothing of this boy's business were they? He could have just as easily left him bleeding there, waiting to die from another attack like that, or blood loss, but he hadn't.

"Are you going to answer my question? Or just ignore me?... Look.." he sighed. "I'm sorry I stole your necklace all right.." He gave Seto a sympathetic look, the only time Seto had seen him without a confident smile, or smirk on his face since they met at the park, and it had caught him off guard a bit. He could feel the tears start to well up in his eyes again, even though they never fully stopped anyway.

"... T-thanks.."

Crow looked surprised "Thanks? Thanks for what?" He replied with a loud laugh.

"I.. hadn't actually thanked you.. after you saved my life.. on the roller coaster." He looked up at Crow, a mix of sadness and appreciation could be visibly seen on his face "And just now when you saved me from the monster's... and.. helped me even after that.." Tears began to flow down his cheeks even faster. "I know you didn't mean for the necklace to get stolen either.."

Crow paused not at all sure what to say at the time. Seto was the one to break the silence this time.

He took in a deep, shaky breath. "The necklace.." Crow looked at him, listening intently as the younger boy was about to give away some sort of secret about his personal treasure. "I had put something special in it.." Seto looked down, and paused for another long while. Crow and PF had waited patiently for the boy to collect himself again. "My.. grandfather had given me a couple of things before he .. died.. and .. he told me to keep them safe.. that they shouldn't fall into the wrong hands.. and I've failed his last request.." His voice got squeaky at the last part as he started sobbing heavily again.


	5. Something Special

Chapter 5

"Whats so special about the items that you have to watch over them so closely?" Crow was rather intrigued by the sound of these mysterious items Seto was talking about.

Seto covered his mouth, as if thinking about what to say next.

"You really need to quit with the long pauses, and just spit it out already. It's rather annoying.."

"Please calm down while taking to him about this. It's obvious that this isn't easy for him to talk about."

With that, Seto had begun to wonder if PF was just sympathetic with his feelings, or babying him because she worried too much. He looked around the area to see where Crow had placed his bag, just out of his reach. Starting to stand up to retrieve his bag, Crow had stopped him and forced him to sit back down. Seto was none to happy about the boy being so persistent about not allowing him to even retrieve his own bag.

"You should rest, I can tell your not a fighter, and that fight had to have taken a lot out of you. Not to mention those injuries look pretty bad. Your not very good at hiding your pain either" Even laughing at the last part, Crow's voice had more care in it than normal. Honestly, it was the calmest Seto had seen him yet.

Seto hung his head while Crow gave Seto the bag, though he wasn't thrilled with Crow not allowing him to do all this on his own like he'd prefer to, he was still grateful for the boy's kindness. He shuffled through the items he had stowed away in the bag, taking a few out to better find what it was he was looking for. After a minute of shuffling things around, he finally took out an old, crumpled paper and reluctantly handed it to Crow.

"I-it doesn't say much.. but.."

Crow waved his hand, ready to read and find out for himself what the letter contained.

_Dear Seto,_

_You know.. I never been really great with this sort of stuff, but the fact that you've found this letter and the items.. means I've finally passed on._

_What you need to do now, is leave this place behind. Head east, you will see a large read tower, there is a possibility other survivors are there. I can tell your one to not want to be left on their own. _

_More importantly, you may stumble upon a lab once you get to the tower, I need you to go there.  
Those items I left for you, take them with you, keep them close, and don't allow them to fall into the wrong hands. The items are no ordinary items, there's more power with them than you can understand right now. They won't remain a mystery for  
long, that is why you need to find the lab upon arrival at the red tower. This is my last request of you, you've been a good kid, and .. I'm happy to have had you as my grand kid._

_- You Grandfather _

He put the note down to see Seto crying once again. '_Why is this kid so emotional? Are all humans like this..?' _Crow sighed, crawling towards Seto, close enough to reach out and wrap his arms around him for a hug. Seto's hands reached his shoulders, really surprised by Crow's actions.

"W-what are you doing?" A franticness hidden in his voice

"Friend's give each other hugs when they are upset, right" Crow gave his usual smirk.

Hearing Crow call Seto his friend, he couldn't help but paint a huge smile on his face. He started laughing when he went to hug him back. PF sat their next to the two friends, silently wishing she had the arms to hug them too. She yearned for that closeness to someone she believed only two people could get. A machine, was nothing more than a machine wasn't it? A machine couldn't possibly have emotions, and yet.. how come she felt so lonely? She didn't like this feeling, even being Seto's friend, but just not feeling she could give him the same comfort as someone who could hug him like Crow was doing. This made her feel rather useless, and unneeded. The only thing she was able to do was sit there, and try and give him advice when she felt he could use it.

Throughout her life, PF was nothing more than a mere machine to the world. Bought only to be asked questions by her owner. Once they found her to have lost her usefulness, or thought she had malfunctioned, she was simply tossed to someone else to become their problem. She just now realized that what she longed for her whole life, was a true friend. Having been activated many years ago, meant their were many years of loneliness in her life. That all disappeared the day a kind young boy  
with brown hair, and a bright blue coat came along and become her friend. Now realizing the other thing she yearned for, was to feel the affection only two people were able to give each other, a machine could never be able to give that same feeling for another person.

Seto looked in the direction of PF, not knowing how deep in thought and despair she was in. "Your being pretty quiet over there PF, something wrong?" A new excitement found in his voice. Encouraged by the fact that he had finally found another friend.

"huh? Oh. It's nothing..Please don't worry about me."

"PF.. It's obvious something's bothering you.." Seto's once excited voice, turned to one of concern.

Crow's hand was still placed careingly on top of Seto's shoulder. He whispered something to him, PF couldn't make out what the two boys were saying, but knew she was talking about her.

'_I think she may be feeling a bit.. left out._' Was what Crow had whispered, Seto turned his head to look at him.  
'_Why would she feel that way though? Were both friends.._'

"There is no need to continue whispering. I am well aware of what yous two are talking about."

Seto looked a bit shocked, while Crow on the other hand, hadn't changed the emotion on his face. The brown haired boy tried reaching for PF. Knowing that she was out of his reach, Crow once again forced Seto to sit back down, tired of Seto trying to do everything on his own rather than rest, he sighed. He picked up PF and brought her to the boy sitting in the grass.

"Why do you insist on trying to do everything on your own? Friends are willing to help each other when they need it" He gave a stern look at Seto, almost as if he was scolding a disobedient child. Seto just gave pout face in return, he was use to taking care of himself since he started the journey.

He gently took PF out of Crow's hands. PF realized then, she couldn't even feel the warmth of Seto's skin as he slid his hand down her smooth metallic body.

"I don't want you to feel left out.." he admitted finally.

"Why would you say that? I know I am not left out. I am happy you have found another friend to interact with. Must get boring for you speaking to the same machine all the time."

"Your not boring! I've enjoyed your company! It would have been a long boring journey if I hadn't found you, and honestly.. I might have been.. dead.. without your guidance. And don't just refer to yourself as only a machine!" Seto's voice got frantic as he tried to convince his mechanical friend just how might she was wanted.

"Thank you Seto. But.. then what do I refer to myself as? I really am only a machine"

"Your more than that, your my friend" He smiled and held his small metallic friend close to him.

PF no longer could find the words to say, she knew so many of them, but nothing seemed like the right thing to say anymore. She finally figured the best thing for this time, was silence, and enjoy the fact that someone did care for her beyond her vast knowledge.

It was not long after this that Seto had fallen asleep, PF still clutched in his arms, but she didn't mind. Crow sat nearby nothing better to do with the night, he rather amused himself with the two. A curious couple, the young, spineless boy, and a machine that had feelings. He began wondering exactly what it was these two planned on accomplishing and what their purpose of achieving those goals were.

He knew a bit about Seto, that his grandfather died, and was told to head east with some strange powerful items. PF on the other hand, was a different story. He knew she was just a machine, and by the sounds of things, almost wished she weren't. Their hasn't been anybody around for a long time, and wondered how exactly it was she survived, and with no interaction that she seemed to crave with anything except for maybe some thought entities or wild animals. She obviously had a desire to be wanted.  
The morning sun began to rise, creating a beautiful red hue among the dark shades of blue that were painted across the sky. Reflecting off the faded, chipped paint on the metallic wonders of the park. This was Crow's favorite time of day, next to the night of course, he loved the way the dim moon shone brightly against everything in his park. To the side of him he heard some shuffling, and a bit of groaning. He looked over to see Seto starting to wake up from his deep sleep. He sat up  
and tried to stretch, only to re-hurt the wound he had forgotten about.

"Good Morning sleeping beauty" Crow wore a sarcastic smirk, he found it very amusing to tease this kid.

"Don't call me that" He sent a sleepy glare his way that only made Crow start laughing.

Admitting defeat he reached for his bag.

"Here."

Seto looked up from what he was previously doing, to see Crow had already some food ready.

"Eat it" he smiled kindly.

Seto took the food happily, "Thanks" A smile shown on his lips.

"It's just something I found around the old food stalls, pretty sure that doesn't spoil." He laughed some more.

Seto could tell his new friend was in a really good mood this morning, he decided to question him on a few things he had been curious about.

"Crow?"

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering... What was your life like?"

"My life? Why would you want to hear about that?"

"Well.. I was .. just curious, that's all" Seto's face turned a light shade of pink.

"There's not much to tell.. I can't seem to remember some of it.. There's just.. something I can't seem to remember.. almost  
like sometime after the world changed.. that's when I forgot whatever it was. He put his fingers to his chin, deep in thought.

"The world changed? What do you mean by that?"

PF chimed into the conversation. "Yes, the day a majority of people died. Your one of a few fortunate ones who are still alive, your something special Seto."

**I forgot my author's note on my last chapter, which I still think is probably the best sounding so far. **  
**I'm a bit more lost as to where I am going now then I was at chapter one. Added things I didn't plan for..**  
** not that I did a whole lot of planning, pretty sure I mentioned that I rushed this due to me being kinda excited to try this.**

**I'm probably going to have a lot of people thinking this is going to be a Seto/Crow type of fanfiction, well.. it's not. They are not a couple.**

**I just seem to have a tendency to like close, friendly relationships.**


	6. Question for readers, review to answer

For anyone who has followed or favorited this story, thanks very much for that!  
I haven't remembered to work on this in a long time, got kind of busy during the school season. When I created my account I had rushed into making a fan fiction without working everything out yet, another reason why I've been slow. If anyone still wants me to try and continue with this story let me know, otherwise I may try and come up with ideas for a new one instead.


	7. The journey

Seto stared at the two intently "What do you mean by all that?" trying to wrap his brain around the idea that most of the world's population just died in one day.  
"The actual cause for this remains a mystery. All I can say about it is around that time my circuitry went haywire for a few days after the incident occurred."  
Crow appeared to have some interest in PF's tale. Perking when she mentioned her circuitry becoming interfered. Seto had beaten him to their curiosity though "What do you mean your circuitry went haywire?" A worrying tone was obviously placed in his voice.  
"I was unable to perform my usual programs accurately or efficiently. I was malfunctioning to say the least until that is... until my system restore booted up a few days from the incident. I cannot say for certain what could have caused so many people to die though. But if it managed to not only kill off nearly all of the earth's total population, and mess with machines in such a manner, then I can conclude that whatever the cause was both very powerful and incredibly dangerous. You are fortunate just to be alive right now Seto."  
Seto hugged his knees again, unsure of what he should even say after that. Crow noticed this and quickly changed the subject, hoping to make the sensitive teen feel better at the least.  
"Why do you think those … eh, things.. took your locket in the first place?"  
Seto shot him an odd look at the sudden inquisition. "Probably for what my grandfather left behind for me to watch over..." he sighed and looked down at the ground again, reflecting on his grandfather and what he meant to him.  
"Which would be what exactly?"  
"Why do you want to know this all of a sudden?" He had a mixture of curiousness and fear drawn upon his face now.  
"Oh I don't know.. since the attack? Or maybe since you're always freaking out about it?" Seto let out a small chuckle at the hint of humor in his usual demanding demeanor.  
"He left me a jewel, it's blue and was really pretty in the moonlight" Seto's mouth turned upwards just a bit more at the mention of his treasure. "I don't know what it's for, but it was something that Grandpa told me not to loose."  
"Did he even tell you why?" The tone of the question told everyone that Crow was beginning to get impatient again.  
Seto gulped a bit, fearing that his response would only anger the ever-changing boy. The young teen inhaled a deep breathe before replying, a shakiness in his voice "..N-no.." He averted his gaze back down to the ground, trying to avoid looking at his friend's face in fear of his frustration.  
"hn, that figures as much... should it matter that much if you lost it? I mean, you don't even know what it's for." Crow's insensitivity shown through with great depth, he's never had anything he couldn't live without. The lone teen had no clue what having someone special could have been like.  
"That item was special to him, his only family gave him that! How could you be so rude and insensitive? Y-"  
Seto cut PF off from attempting to release any more fire upon the other boy. Previously he had been debating whether he should even tell them he still had the item with him, but after witnessing the argument forming, he decided it was best to let them know.  
"PF, it's all right. I … I umm... -" "Spit it out kid, use your words." Crow smirked knowing that he was successful in teasing that young boy yet again. "So-sorry!" The teen almost panicked, wanting to avoid upsetting his new friend even further. "I.. I still have it" Seto looked up see Crow's face plastered with disbelief. "So you made a big deal about-" "Crow! You may as well not even finish that sentence." Pf warned. "Please don't fight!" Both parties were somewhat startled at the boy's desperate plea. "I want my friends to be able to get a long" He chimed in rather quickly, a shallow attempt to avert the attention from his sudden burst of desperateness, he tugged at the collar of his shirt a bit when his hopes for that were shattered.  
He quickly grabbed his bag and began combing through the contents. It took him another minute to search through the dumpster he knows as a bag before he found his object of interest. Cautiously retrieving the item from the bag, he revealed it to his friends. The gem was just how Seto had mentioned in his rather vague depiction. The piece was a pale shade of blue, gleaming brilliantly against the new day's sunlight. Was not a very large object, rectilinear in shape. Crow reached for it to get a closer look but was disheartened when Seto closed his hand and held the item close to him, he looked back down again, debating whether or not letting him see his precious jewel was even a safe idea in the first place.  
"Sorry" Seto had whipped his head up to look at his friend again, taken off guard by the sudden sincerity he now had. "May I see it? I promise I won't take it" He laughed and his usual cocky smile decorated his face again. Seto reluctantly gave in and handed over his memoir over the his friend, feeling the slightest bit guilty for not having trusted someone who had already saved his life more than once.  
"Any idea.. what it could be?" Seto became eager to hear what the boy had to say. His muscles tightening from the suspense of waiting for an answer. An answer he hoped the boy had for him.  
Crow held it up to the new day's sunlight, captured by it's brilliant gleam. "I've never seen anything like this before... it's so shiny..."  
The tension released in Seto's shoulders, all hopes he had in Crow knowing what his item was, shot down. Silence emerged only to be broken by PF's calming voice.  
"Scanning."  
Seto startled by her sudden remark. "W-what?" sounding dumbfounded.  
"Scanning." She repeated in the same tone. "Scanning complete. That gem is commonly referred to as The Bluestone. My data analysis tells me that it's an incredibly rare gem. Less than ten pieces were ever found and they were no bigger than yours Seto. The rest of the pieces were kept locked safely up in a government facility. They say there is something special about it when it shines against a full moon's light. That is all my resources tell me about it."  
Both teenagers appeared as if they had been hypnotized by the news. Crow finally tore the sound barrier "So you think that they are after some qet rich quick scheme then?" a hint of sarcasm played its way through. Seto laughed at this quietly. "Those things must know something about it we don't, and were not going to get any answers just sitting around here now are we?" Crow continued on, excitement rising at the thought of escaping loneliness while exploring the desolate world with a new friend.  
Seto looked at him with a desperate hope drawn on him "So.. you.. want to come with us then?" he couldn't help but let the corners of his lips rise when he said that.  
"Think I'm going to let you go out on your own after witnessing that last fight?" Crow laughed out loud while Seto's face began turning red. "Of course I want to come with, what are friends for?" he sent a sincere smile back towards his young friend.  
"Is your destination still eastward Seto?" PF chimed in, the emptiness creeping back into her system.  
"Yeah, it's where Grandpa said to go. Grandpa wouldn't lead me to someplace unless it was for my best interest. He was a really kind person." The boy grinned at the thought of his Grandpa. Reflecting on his time with him. Crow took notice and was gentle with his next sentence "Then we should get going. Follow me to the exit"  
They made their way through the maze of twisted metal and broken stalls, trash, old prizes colored in dust, and various pieces of wood and metal created their trail. It was not long before Crow lead them to their exit. The tall red tower still far off in the distance. It stood out well enough against the sunlight, standing tall and proud as if to tell the world it were something of importance. Starring at its brilliant shine reminded Seto of a book he read with his Grandpa when he was much younger.  
' "Gandpa, will you read me a book?" A young child no older than six or seven asked the elderly man. The man stopped from his work and took the book from the boy. "Seto sweetie, don't you ever get tired of hearing the same tale every day?" The boy gave a huge grin as he shook his head in answer. The man chuckled and ran his hand through the child' hair and down his face. He brought his arms around the boys body and picked him up. "All right then." Was the only reply. They settled down in a comfortable reading chair, the man turned his lamp on while Seto cuddled into him.  
The man began the tale, the novel of a young child who loved in such a hateful world, plaqued with drought, famine, and poverty, and was desperate for change. He found a pale blue gem exploring the ruins outside his house. Townsfolk became engrossed with greed upon the child's finding. They wanted his treasure for themselves, so he ran off with it. He kept going making a friend or two here or there, none lasted very long. Everyone he met drowned with greed. The child found his way to a tall tower and proceeded to enter. The child found a stairway within the structure, he continued rising up the tower until he finally had reached the top, where he finally felt safe.  
He rested there until nightfall, where the full moon peaked out from the darkened sky. Soon after the moon's appearance on earth the child's gem began glowing. The boy was awestruck, and watched as it glowed brighter and brighter with each passing second. The gem was relentless, and the boy was beginning to become fearful of it. He gingerly set it down, and backed away from the ever continuing light. The sky began to dance with colors, the child looked beyond the tower in amazement of the lights. The people down below were watching in amazed horror as to the mysterious waves of light. The light began to shoot out, piercing through everyone's hearts nmd straight into the very soul of the lands. The people became like statues in their fear, unable to utter a single sound. With a grand finale burst of color and light, everything stopped just as sudden as it started, and people began to panic. They went on like this for a good few minutes before they realized they had no bodily harm.  
They felt a great deal of anger, hate, and bitterness being lifted off their shoulders as the earth began to turn lush colors of greens and blues. Life had returned to their once bleak and dead lands. Food flourished, and water returned to their home in the rivers. The people rejoiced and the child came down from the tower. By the time he found his way back to ground level, a great number of people came to celebrate the child and his miracle of restoring their world. The boy became a hero, and his gem became a national treasure.  
"Gandpa, the tower in the book looks just like the one we can see outside our home" Seto pointed out, triumphant in victory as his Grandfather told him his favorite story again.  
"Yes it does, do you know why Seto?" the man gave a gentle grin as the boy adjusted himself to look at his Grandpa with his child-like curiosity.  
"No Gandpa, will you tell me?"  
"They say that that tower is the same one from the book. Supposedly the gem still exists today, though no one has seen it."  
"Really?" The child was thrilled to hear this. "Can we visit it someday?" The boy asked with hope in his heart that his grandfather would take him there someday.  
"Maybe when you get a little older Seto. The journey is a long one, it will take a few days at the very least to reach the tower."  
Sadness took hold of the boy's eyes. "Oh.. ok." The elderly man just smiled and hugged the child tightly and kissed the top of his head. "I'll take you to the tower someday Seto, I promise."  
The child cheered up hearing his grandfather's comforting words. "Thank you Gandpa... I love you" and he hugged his grandfather back.'  
"Seto! You still with us kid?" The rebooting of his friends voice startled the boy from his thoughts.  
"Huh? I-uh.. yeah, sorry.. I was just.. thinking about Grandpa again, and how he always use to read me this one story" He paused for a moment at the second reminder of his happy memories "and I realized something..."

**Only took forever to get a new chapter up.**

**I will have to start working harder at catching my spelling and grammar mistakes, I've noticed a lot of them when I read through previous chapters...**

**I was going to go on a bit longer with this, but I wanted to try and get this up by tonight (and I missed the 'tonight mark' by about twenty minutes as it is...**

**also... this site needs an easier way to add chapters... I can never remember exactly how to do it...**


	8. A Piece of Crow

Crow looked at the teen walking rythmically next to him. "Yeah? And what's that you've realized?" "The story my Grandpa always use to tell me. It told of a boy who found a blue gem, just like mine, and when he took it to the tower on the night of a full moon, he restored the world he was living in bringing the plant and water life back. Supposedly the tower were heading too is the same one from that book." He gave a quick smile before it quickly faded and he bit his lower lip. Tears began raining from his eyes "G-granda promised..." He tried to choke out more words, but could not manage. He stopped as he grabbed the sleeve of his coat to catch the tears dripping from his eyes. "What did he promise Seto?" Crow asked sympathetically. "He promised he'd take me there someday..." The tears poured faster "But.. he c-can't now!" The pitch of his voice squeaked and he fell to his knees, still sobbing an endless stream of tears and trying in futile attempts to stop them with his coat sleeve. Crow knelt down to his level. He roughly grabbed Seto's shaking shoulder. "Then think of me as a back up" He grinned victoriously. "PF too, See? You've just doubled your company." He laughed out loud placing an even bigger smile over the previous one. "H-uh?" Seto's eyes widened and looked at him in surprise. Crow explained his message in further detail "You're Grandpa wasn't able to take you, but you have two friends that can. So it's not like you have to go alone or anything." "For once... I agree with Crow. I'm sure you're Grandpa always meant to. Death can be... a rather unexpected event in the human life cycle..." PF added in. "I know he meant to.. he .." A loud sigh interrupted his sentence, followed by more sobs and strangled words "he just.. got sick and died." He quickly blurted out that last part, as if saying them fast would out run the sting of the words. "A lot of people had gotten sick after that big incident Seto. Some died within a few days, and others died years later. The number of survivors is slowly being picked off by whatever this mysterious illness is. " "Way to be a downer." Crow scolded as the news only made Seto's tears worsen. "S-she meant well... Crow..." Seto did his best to defend his friend as his voice trailed off nearing the conclusion of his statement. "No.. I'm sorry, he's right. That was rather insensitive of me." Seto could only force out a small whimpering noise now. Crow was unable to find the right words that would make his hurt friend at ease with his emotions. So he allowed him time to just cry, never leaving his side. Twenty minutes had passed before the frantic boy was able to start calming himself. All the time Crow tried to figure out why Seto was such an emotional wreckage. He tried observing emotions from his friends vision. What if he were to have just lost his one and only friend? The one person to cure his loneliness? Would he have heartache just like the younger teen? Crow ended his thoughts on the subject, deciding that he would rather the answer be locked away from him, he would rather not find out at, not at the cost of his friend's life. All he was sure of was that he did not want to lose his friendship now. "I-I'm s-sorry.." Seto finally rounded up some words. "I've wasted en-nough of our time." "Do not be so hard on yourself Seto." PF's motherly voice peering through. Seto gave a tiny smile "... Thanks..." The two stood up from their stake of ground, the older teen looked at Seto who was the first to step towards their destination. The trip was one of silence, Seto rarely looking up from the ground, or unhinging his right hand from his left elbow. Night had began to cover the sky. A dark veil glittered in twinkling stars and a nearly full silver moon. A large open field filled with nothing but brilliant moonlight and shadowed grass is where they decided they'd rest their weary bodies. The brown haired boy reached into his bag, specially prepared for him by his grandfather before his undesired death. Seto pulled out some food, and offered half to Crow. The older teen experienced a guilty feeling for turning it down from his innocent friend's face. "Crow, you haven't eaten anything at all.. are you all right?" "I.. uhh.. Seto.. I probably should have mentioned this sooner... but-" Seto cut him off before he was able to complete his confession. "Please don't say you're getting sick like Grandpa did!" Seto's voice was pasted with worry as he grabbed his hands near his chest and looked at the other boy, almost in tears again. "No! Nothing like that!" Crow rushed to say so Seto wouldn't have another emotional meltdown. The child just sighed with relief as his vision dropped to his knees. "I only look human Seto." Crow looked at Seto, hoping he would be able to comprehend the secret he was about to lay out. "What do you mean like that?" His tear filled eyes evolved into ones of worry. "I'm a robot. Like PF.. just a more human like model..." Seto's jaw dropped a bit, that was the last thing he had expected to hear. Crow's movements, personality, emotions, warmth, the teen came off so human to him. The blue clad boy stared at him for a few minutes, as if trying to figure out which parts of him could give away his mechanical upbringing. "But.. you seem so.. human?" Seto immediately covered his mouth, feeling stupid at his choice of words. This only made Crow laugh and Seto's face turned another tint of red. "Yeah, I guess.. that just must be how they wanted to make me.." "I sensed something was off about you. I too am surprised to hear your a robot. I agree with Seto, you are a very... humanish robot." Seto's face wore a smile now, hoping PF would be more comfortable around Crow now. He looked back at Crow as he asked "Do you know who 'they' are?" "Nope... not a clue. Actually, I really don't remember anything other than being in that amusement park. Whoever they were probably thought I shut down and threw me there with the rest of the broken toys. I remember waking up to my system restore program, but nothing before that. The park was fascinating for me.. for a while anyway. I probably could have left, but something told me not too..." "I'm glad you didn't. I wouldn't have made a new friend if you had." Seto innocently smiled as he spoke in a gentle tone. "Does it bother you that you don't know where you're from though?" "A bit I guess" Crow leaned back, hands behind his head and relaxed his metallic frame against the grassy terrain. "I want to help." A simple statement, but enough to through Crow off from his thoughts. "Help?" Crow repeated. "Yes, help. I want to help you find out about your past." Seto's excitement returning to his aura. Crow sat back up and hugged Seto. "Thanks, you know you don't have to though." "What are friends for?" They both laughed at the remark. "You know? I still don't understand human emotions so well.." Crow sighed. "How not? You have them, and so does PF." PF could not help herself in joining in the conversation, she too had a hard time understanding human emotions. "But.. we were made for nothing more than to please our operators. Ju-" Seto did not bother letting her finish before he spoke. "But yous are so much more than that. And you do have feelings PF. I can tell" "Yeah, you're like the worrying mother trying to protect her son." Crow laughed at his own remark and received a blank stare from his young companion. "I read about mothers and fathers in a book once." Seto seemed pleased with the answer as he returned it with a grin. "The worrying mother? I'm afraid I do not understand your meaning." Seto giggled like a young child "I see it." "You're always trying to protect Seto from well.. everything." Crow gave his usual whole hearted laugh. "I just wanted to keep him safe.. Oh... I see now..." Both boys laughed, even PF joined in with her machined tone. A yawn escaped the human child's lips. PF had now felt she had more purpose for her long lasting life. She wanted to live up to the title she just acquired. "Sounds like someone needs to get some rest." Crow nodded with a smile in agreement. Seto tried to protest only to be shot down by Crow who only forced him to lay down and told him to sleep. "PF and I will be up all night so we'll keep you safe." Teasing the youth playfully. "You don't need any rest?" "We do, but it's different than how humans rest." Crow leaned back to his elbows and admired the millions of shining gems in the blanket of dark. "Oh..." Seto's voice became quite and his eyes closing as a weariness began crawl over his body. 


End file.
